


Letting Agent Carter In

by cadkitten



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Nudity, Pinups, Super Soldier Serum, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is still learning to draw the human form and when he finds the perfect solution in his head, he's not sure he can actually ask for it in person. But he'll be damned if he won't give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Agent Carter In

**Author's Note:**

> https://41.media.tumblr.com/2e6ec482492ecca96ed2450bee6e1210/tumblr_nlzbn9AvLS1u2h0aro1_540.png as inspiration  
> Song[s]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmar4gh5nIw  
> Beta: sakuraame

Steve sighed softly as he laid his pencil down on the small card table for what seemed like the hundredth time. He just couldn't find his rhythm today. Sometimes it was easy for him to draw from his mind and sometimes it was like pulling teeth from an angry grizzly. Or at least how he thought such an act would go. As in, not well.

Pushing himself up from the folding chair, he skirted around his cot and pushed a hand through his hair. It was still fine and if he'd been his usual self, he would have foregone another shower until the following evening, knowing well that it was pointless to spruce up for no one but himself. But his mind was in a million places and none of them were on his drawing. Something needed to change if he wanted any relaxation time at all.

Stepping out of the tent, he headed down the dirty pathway, scuffing up dust behind himself as he walked. A few people bobbed their heads at him and he returned the effort with a small nod of his own and once in a while a wave as he went. Upon arriving at the bathing tent, he paused at the tent flap and called in, "Man entering." It was standard now that they had so many women around to make sure one wasn't inside the tent before he went in.

"Just us guys, Rogers!" came the reply after a few seconds. Steve stepped into the tent and headed for the long wooden bench that was set up. The wooden planks creaked as he walked across them, mud seeping up from under them in some cases. The camp hadn't been here that long, just long enough they'd set up semi-permanent buildings was all. He quickly began removing his uniform, laying it out on the bench; first his boots and then socks and pants, his shirt and undershirt, and finally his underwear. He pulled a towel from the caddy on the wall that was marked Rogers and laid it out next to his uniform.

With a final glance at the pile, he pulled the small bag out of his cubby that included the harsh soap they were allotted to clean with, and headed toward the showering area. Stepping in, he found two other men already in each of the small showers. He wasn't nearly as uncomfortable doing this as he once had been, the reminders of his adolescence towering over him. Now that he was _Captain America_ he had less to worry about in that department; not being the scrawny runt of any group he walked into. But he still felt slightly off about showering with large groups of people. 

He chose the one closest to the door, aiming to get in and out as fast as possible, and stepped into the wood-framed stall, placing the wrapper of his soap on the small ledge and reaching past the man using the water to rinse to wet the bar of soap. He lathered it up real good and began scrubbing his hair with it, carefully avoiding looking at anyone else. He'd learned that lesson real quick, too. Even glancing wasn't a thing you did... despite the fact that now that he wasn't scrawny Rogers anymore, everyone tended to take a real eyeful when he came to shower. He supposed there was a novelty to a body changing the way his had and he couldn't blame them for it. He'd have wanted to look, too, if he were in their place. But he'd also been scared away from it. And so, he was somehow known as Captain Modest inside the showers.

The guy moved and Steve took his place for a moment, washing out the soap from his hair and wetting his body before moving back and allowing the third man access as he began scrubbing diligently over his upper body with the bar of soap. 

From the next stall over, he heard a small grunt and he couldn't help but stare at the wall, where just on the other side, obviously someone didn't have nearly as much of an issue baring themselves to the world. His gaze meandered to the ripped out pages of magazines that adorned the walls in here. A few girly shots on glossy paper, one of a woman modestly covering her breasts with her stocking-covered hands and another from a less artsy magazine with the woman's nether regions on full display as she spread her legs for the camera. That one was a rarity for sure. Beside those there was one of a man, laying nude in the grass on his belly, his dick tucked back across the towel that was beneath him, hard as a rock. The top read _leave it up_ and the bottom was signed _Carter_. Steve actually snorted as he gazed at the signature. Leave it to her.

One of the guys left the shower, the other nudging Steve lightly in the arm. "She's a real firecracker, isn't she?"

"Peggy?" Steve asked quietly, glancing over and then away the instant he realized what he'd done. The other man leaned against the wall, his lower half under the shower spray and Steve was ninety percent sure his cock was hard from the glimpse he'd seen.

"Yeah. Leaving a male nude in here just to counteract ours of women. No complaints, just that."

Of course she hadn't complained. That wasn't like her and the day it was, something would be horribly wrong. She counteracted, did things her own way to create a path of equality as best as she could, and he could never blame her for it. Her efforts were working startlingly well, in all truth. He gave the name one more glance and then resumed soaping his body. "She's a good woman." 

From the other stall, he heard a quiet laugh. "Sounds like you've got a thing for her, Rogers."

He didn't respond to it, his brain already rushing forward. A muse... a real life muse for his drawings. Maybe he'd draw her like this modestly covered woman here. All angled to be suggestive, but not revealing. No one would see more than Peggy wanted them to... or maybe no one would see it except him.

The intake of breath from his shower partner was enough to make Steve's cheeks heat up and he busied himself with washing his feet until the man was gone. Relief flooded over him as he moved under the shower spray and began washing off, facing the wall as he cleaned more intimate areas with specific care. He should have been used to all the others at this point, having been out here as long as he had. But he wasn't in the least bit used to hearing people cum in such close proximity to him. He had to fight with his own body over the responses it wanted to give, some things still not allowable, even to Captain America.

Finishing washing the front side, he turned around and began to rinse his back side, letting the water do a lot of the work except in certain areas. Once he was clean, he took a quick piss down the drain and rinsed once more, turning off the shower sprayer and exiting the stall. All through drying off and getting dressed, all he could think about was finding Carter and proposing his question to her. Maybe she'd accept... maybe she'd be a bit annoyed. But he thought at least she'd thank him for being direct about it rather than beating around the bush like nearly everyone else did about everything with the girls.

Stepping out of the tent, he made his way down the small hill toward the tent he suspected Peggy would be in this time of day. He paused at the flap and cleared his throat. "Permission to enter?"

One of the dancers poked her head out and then grinned. "Hey, it's Captain A!" She stepped back, waving him in.

He ducked into the tent and then paused, looking surprised as he encountered two of the girls still in only their bras and one bent over in such a way he could see everything she had to offer through the slipped aside underwear. His face flushed and he looked at the ground, turning his back to them all abruptly. "Ah... is... Carter in here?"

"Still so modest..." her voice came from behind the small screen in the back of the tent. She stepped around it, fastening up the last two buttons on the very top of her shirt as she headed toward him. "You do realize you're the only soldier around here that wouldn't openly stare at everything these ladies just offered to show you, right?"

Steve just stood there, helpless to actually respond to her at first. Finally, the words came, and he straightened his shoulders, looking at the tent flap instead of the floor. "It's called respect. I don't stare at anyone in a way that might make them uncomfortable or force them to question where my gaze has directed itself. If I'm going to do such a thing, my intentions will be clear up front and permission granted beforehand. It's only right."

"Our hero," one of the girls tittered, stepping around in front of him. "Well, so be it, Captain... I'm letting you see this if you'd like to, then." She spread her arms and shimmied a little, pert breasts doing a little jig in her bra. "Look all you want."

Rather than drooling over her breasts like he was sure she had thought he would, he studied her face intently for a few moments and then gave her a cursory glance when he found a certain plea in her gaze. She was pretty by all standards, her form just toned enough, but still soft, feminine lines. She danced two spaces to his left on a regular basis and he'd found her rhythm to be very spot-on. His gaze swept back to her face and he gave a small nod. The plea was still there and he finally forced himself to murmur, "Very nice," hoping she was looking for a compliment.

She beamed at him and then darted back to the staging area. He cleared his throat. "So you guys had a show today then?"

"Nah, dress rehearsal," Peggy offered, gingerly touching Steve's shoulder. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah... outside if that's okay?" He wanted to say in private, but he knew how it'd be taken with the girls that were within earshot and he didn't want to start up rumors that he was consorting with Carter.

She opened the tent flap and gestured him out, stepping out behind him and securing the flap back into place. 

Steve shoved his hands into his pockets and they walked along the dirt path, away from the tent and toward the open area between the makeshift buildings. Once they were sufficiently alone, Steve paused and turned to look at her. "I have a request and feel free to turn me down. I just don't want to beat around the bush with this; I'd rather be direct." She arched an eyebrow at him and he forced himself onward quickly, before she could sidetrack him with any words. "I seem to have lost my ability to imagine things to draw and while I was in the shower, I noticed the print you put up on the wall in there."

A small chuckle departed her lips and she crossed her arms over her chest, settling her stance a bit. "Oh yeah?"

"It got me to thinking that a lot of the study of human anatomy in drawing is flawed due to how our mind perceives certain things versus how they really exist. So we'll always be wrong when we draw from the mind." He shrugged a little. "We fix things that ought not be fixed... flaws make us human and being human is what we've got, so why are we fixing what's not broken to start with? But that's how the mind is... and I don't want my drawings to be like that."

Amusement tinged her expression as he continued, her body language slowly easing into a stance that made him more relaxed and less intimidated.

"I request to draw you. Nude, but in a tasteful manner. My hands will be kept strictly to the paper and pencil, though my gaze will have to find you in order to draw you."

She studied him for a long while and then nodded. "Okay, I agree. On the terms that if I don't want it shown to anyone else, it won't be. But if I find it acceptable, you pin it up in the furthest stall from the door in the showers. The higher ups never go down there and the sprayer is weak, so it won't mess up the drawing if you pin it far enough away."

Steve's face instantly transformed into shock and then then he found himself nodding. "Deal." 

"Now, then?"

"If... you're okay with that."

She started walking, heading right for Steve's tent, her strides quick and powerful. Steve rushed off after her, the faint tinge on his cheeks having nothing to do with embarrassment, but everything to do with excitement.

Slipping into his tent, they secured the flap and Steve draped his blanket in such a way that it gave her a bit of privacy as she began to undress. Technically, no women were allowed in their private quarters, but no one ever paid that any mind unless it was inspection day. And that had been two days ago, so they were about as safe as one could be. 

He turned the page on his drawing pad and sharpened his two pencils, setting them down and then skirting past Peggy to put the chair where he wanted her to sit. Turning back around, he looked shocked for an instant, finding her already completely devoid of her clothing, all of it in neat stacks on his cot. Moving around her, he gestured at the chair he'd set sort of askew to his own seat and murmured, "There please... at that angle."

She took a seat and he took in a shaky breath. "Place the arm closest to me along your side, hand lightly on your upper thigh, push your shoulder back. Use your other hand to cover most of this breast and have your arm along the left one, keeping your shoulders level to one another. Sit up as straight as you can and turn your head to look at me, keeping your shoulders where they are, so you're looking over your shoulder at me."

She did as she was told and he watched her hair fall over her shoulder where she'd unpinned it and he found his pulse skittering quickly at the allure of what they were creating here. "Cross your legs so that the left is over the right. It'll tilt you a little this way and that's okay. Toes pointing down. Yeah... there you go. Now remember how that is so you can get back to it after we do breaks."

He took in a deep breath and picked up the pencil he liked to use to sketch with, bringing it to the paper and starting a quick ball-joint figure of how she was sitting. He flipped the page to the back soon after and did it again, finding he liked this one much more and going with it. His pencil flew over the paper, his eyes flicking between what he was doing and her body, the angles and curves, the dip of a hip or the slight roll of cellulite to indicate where the body was twisting at. He left none of that out, flying through the pieces of it until a full sketch blossomed from it.

He placed the pencil down and offered quietly, "We can break before I start the actual drawing over the sketch."

Carter stood and placed her hands behind her head, twisting her upper body back and forth, her stance wide enough that Steve caught himself wanting to see more than he already had. He wanted to know what lay beneath the triangle of hair, how her body was shaped if he parted her lips and gazed within her. The moment the thought hit him, he began looking at the floor again, schooling his face into a mask of uncaring. At least his cheeks weren't giving him away this time, though another part of his anatomy was trying to instead.

"I see now why you look away so quickly."

Despite his best intentions, Steve looked up and then away just as quickly, feeling flustered by the interaction. He didn't speak, knowing she would continue.

"When your mind goes to places you can't control it, you stop looking. You were in immediate control of the situation when you directed me where to sit, how to pose, so you were fine. But the moment I did my own thing, you panicked."

"You make it sound like I'm trying to be a terrible person." Steve looked up pointedly at her face, a certain amount of hurt reflected in his eyes. "I look away because it creates reactions in my body that I cannot control, that's true. But it's not because I can't control _you_. It's only on myself... the fact that I cannot control my own body that forces me to avert my eyes."

"You're looking at me now," she pointed out.

"And you have no idea how hard it is to counteract everything my brain and body tell me to do right now. I _want_ to look at the rest of you, to imagine things I'm sure you don't want the details on. But I also want to respect you and part of that is not openly staring at you while I let my brain have a little road trip into fantasy land."

She moved closer to him, standing so close that if he looked down he'd be looking right at her body. "Has it ever occurred to you that you're avoiding looking at the women who do want you to look? Like this afternoon. They knew who you were and they invited you in while they were still half-naked. Did you ask yourself why they did that?"

"They trust me."

Carter huffed out a laugh. "You're so naïve, Rogers. They invited you in while they were undressed because they wanted you to look. They wanted the _Captain A stamp of approval_. And when you finally gave it to Mary Jo, she was overjoyed."

Steve kept trying to glance away, finding himself trapped into seeing only her or looking really awkward by staring over his own shoulders. He kept his gaze firmly on her face after a few moments, his body still trying to react to her closeness, something that frustrated him to no end.

Her voice was quiet, soothing, when she spoke up again. "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Last month," he returned, no hesitation in his voice. He wasn't ashamed of the things he _had_ done, only the ones he was trying to prevent himself from wanting to do.

"You're young... obviously virile. And it was last month since you had sex?" Peggy moved one step closer to Steve, putting her body nearly touching him.

"It's fine," he managed to get out, his gaze straying downward for a moment, he perfect breasts right up in his face. His mind helpfully supplied images of him lightly licking over her nipples and burying his face against the soft mounds of flesh as he slid into her again and again. Instantly, his body reacted in full to that, his cock hardening to the point he knew it would be near comical when she backed up. 

Her hand lightly touched his cheek as she studied him. "If you want me, all you have to do is ask. The answer would be yes."

For the smallest moment, Steve hesitated, uncertain about what he was being offered. And then he breathed out, "Would you lay with me?"

She moved then, reaching down and sliding her hand over the tent in his uniform. She grabbed his dick through the material a bit roughly and stroked for a moment. Unzipping him, she flicked the button open as well and pushed his underpants out of the way before standing astride his legs. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders and she pushed his head forward against her breasts, Steve's hands coming up to cup them as he rubbed his face between them with a groan. "Tell me how long you've wanted this."

"I've been imagining it for weeks." He turned his head, taking one nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it.

"You ache for me," she breathed out, reaching down to stroke his dick, holding it steady as she slowly squatted down over him, teasing the head along her pussy. She pressed the tip against her clit and lightly began to hump it, her clit rubbing against his slit. "Steve..."

He gave her nipple another lick and returned his face to the area between her breasts, inhaling the scent that was very much Peggy Carter. "Feels good...."

Her hips moved faster, her slit getting slicker with every movement against him she made. 

Steve's hips arched a little and he slid over her, his tip penetrating her in that instant, causing him to moan. Abruptly, he was fully inside of her and they were moving, Steve holding her hips as he thrust up into her as quickly as he dared in the little chair and she clung to him, gasping as he thrust quicker and quicker. "Peggy... o-oh my G-" he panted out, stopping himself from using the Lord's name in such a way. 

She pressed her hands into his hair, tugging his head back and watching him as she bounced up and down on his dick, their movements rushed and obviously built from having held back for as long as they had. 

He slipped out and pulled her against him, humping upward so that his cock pushed over her clit time and again. Her hips ground forward and he groaned out, "Please, I want you to," his eyes pleading his case as she gazed down at him, her face filled with pleasure.

"Oh, I will, Captain." She rode him quicker, the pair of them grunting and gasping until she plunged him back into her body, giving a few more good jerks of her hips before she cried out and began to spasm around his dick.

Steve could barely contain himself as he felt her inner walls clamp around him repeatedly. The feeling of her orgasm sending him into a frenzy of lust. As the last spasm slid through her, he brought them both upright, using the corner of the file cabinet that had ended up in storage in his end of the tent to hold onto. His free hand held her close as he began to thrust, giving in to the boiling need in his gut. Watching between them as he fucked her, he let go of the last of his holding back, starting to really go at her, some of his speed coming into play as his hips pistoned. He began to gasp and moan, holding onto her tighter as he thrust harder. "Ah, Carter!" His cock slammed into her a few more times and then he pulled out, cum spurting over the floor, his hips still moving despite him not being in her anymore.

Once he'd emptied himself, Steve eased himself down from that euphoric high, taking in a deep breath and steadying trembling hands. He carefully parted himself from Peggy and began running his hands over all that he'd touched, making sure he hadn't bruised or hurt her. It wasn't an obvious sort of touch, like he was inspecting her the way he was, but rather as though he were apologizing to each piece of her that he'd laid his hands on in turn. Once he was satisfied, the most he'd done was leave a small bruise on her hip, the skin already slightly red, he found himself looking up into her watchful eyes, finding the knowing look there and he sobered up even faster. "I-"

She pressed her finger to his lips and gave him a small quirk of a smile. "I know... it's okay. I understand why." She removed her finger and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Do you want to finish your drawing now?"

He blinked at her for a moment and then stepped back, careful to ensure she was steady on her own feet before he removed himself fully. He got his clothing back in order and then breathed out, "Okay... ready," as he settled himself in the chair behind his card table. She carefully arranged herself as she'd been before, her attention to detail, including her hair was immaculate. Only now she had a telling flush on her cheeks and lightly panting her chest that Steve found irresistible to leave out. Even as he began shading, the drawing emerging from the depths of the paper with each movement of pencil upon paper, he couldn't help but let a small, self-satisfied, smile creep up on his lips. He'd let Agent Peggy Carter get to him... and oh Lord, did it feel good.

**The End**


End file.
